


Concert of a lifetime

by AriaTaylor



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queen (Band), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor
Summary: Alice was excited to attend a Queen and Adam Lambert gig while on holiday with her partner he on the other hand, did not want to attend. Little did Alice know it would be a concert she would never forget!





	1. Chapter 1

Alice sighed as she looked up feeling let down yet again “you sure you don’t want to go?” Alex raised an eyebrow as he walked out of the bedroom “come on Alex I thought you liked Queen” Alex turned as Alice followed him into the room “you know exactly why I am not going to the show, I hate that Lambert guy” Alice rolled her eyes feeling frustrated "you don’t even give him chance, please for me.” Alex raised an eyebrow again as he turned away, how many times did he have to tell her "you’re not going!” Alice picked up her bag and rolled her eyes “you really think you’re stopping me, I’ve already lost my money on your ticket no way I’m losing more!” Alice picked up her phone and walked to the wooden door “don’t go out of that door!” Alice was sick of being told what she could and couldn't do after all it was her holiday as well “I’m going to that fucking concert” Alice walked out and slammed the door behind her. 

Alice sat down with a bottle of cider and looked down at the stage with a huge smile on her face, She had booked good Seats for viewing the stage, as she was looking down at the stage she heard a voice next to her “no, god no” Alice looked up recognising the voice, she felt her heart race as she saw Tommy Joe Ratliff was sitting next to her “oh my god!” She could hardly believe her eyes. Tommy looked up thinking something was wrong when he saw the beautiful girl beside him. He paused for a minute as he admired the young girl’s features, her brunette hair fell down her neck and he was amazed at how long it was. The deep blue shade of her eyes was mesmerising and she had soft looking ruby red lips. Alice gasped feeling embarrassed as she felt her cheeks flush "oh gosh that was loud, I am so sorry! I just didn’t expect to be sat next to you” Tommy laughed slightly as he felt himself come back to reality “don’t worry about it, I’m used to that reaction” Alice looked down at her pocket as she took out her phone “could I have a photo with you please?” How could she pass up such a once in a lifetime opportunity? Tommy smiled as he put his hand on hers to take the phone, his hand lingered slightly feeling the warm soft touch of her hand before he took the phone “sure, smile” Alice looked up at the phone camera and felt a huge grin spread across her face as Tommy snapped a couple of photos for her, he handed her the phone back “thank you, Tommy, I didn’t mean to intrude on your personal time enjoy the show!” Tommy smiled as Alice put her phone in her pocket “oh it’s no problem, what’s a pretty girl like you doing here alone anyway?” Alice blushed as she looked back at Tommy feeling embarrassed yet again, “no one wanted to come with me and I wasn’t missing a chance to see Adam and Queen” Tommy smiled as Alice took a drink of her cider “it’s a great show” Alice nodded as she looked up “oh yea I watched a few periscopes, Adam is such a great fit with the band” Tommy nodded in agreement, as he looked at her “he sure is, hey I didn’t get your name?” Alice put her bottle on the floor in front of the empty seat “I’m Alice” Tommy put his bottle down next to her bottle “beautiful name” Alice laughed slightly as she tried not to blush “my mom was a big fan of Alice Cooper” Tommy swept his bleach blonde hair out of his face as he looked at her “she has good taste in music” Alice nodded as she put her bag under her chair “yea she brought me up on Queen, Prince, Bowie and more, you know all the good stuff” Tommy nodded as the lights went down in the venue “it was great talking to you” Alice had a huge beaming grin on her face after talking to one of her idols, as Alice picked up her drink, she leant over and whispered a Thank you to Tommy for the photograph they had taken minutes earlier. 

Alice was grinning from ear to ear after an amazing show, as she bent down to pick up her bag she heard a familiar voice “enjoy the show” Alice looked up to see Tommy smiling at her “oh it was amazing!” Tommy smiled as he pulled some confetti out of her hair. As she felt him touch a strand of her hair a jolt of electricity ran down her back. Tommy looked at her hesitating slightly “do you want to come to an after party” Alice looked at him slightly shocked as she put her bag strap on her shoulder, she couldn't believe he was asking her of all the people he could ask, why her “wait are you serious?” Tommy nodded as he stood up “sure you seem sweet enough” Alice smiled as she followed Tommy taking out her phone to write a text ‘Alex, I’m going for drinks with some Adam fans, don’t wait up x’ Alice looked up as she put her phone away, Tommy was leading her towards a painted black door with gold lettering spelling out backstage “she’s with me” the security guard stood very tall and he had a very muscular build to him. He smiled as he let them both through the door "wait a minute!” It had just dawned on Alice where she was going, Tommy stopped and looked over at Alice who looked like she would pass out “what?” Alice looked at Tommy trying to keep calm “am I going to meet Adam?” Tommy laughed slightly "well yea it is his after party” she stood still for a minute shocked not knowing what to say “you aren’t going to freak out on me are you?” Alice took a deep breath to calm down, she shook her head and walked over to Tommy, she was determined to get through this sudden bout of panic and excitement. Alice was getting the chance to meet the one guy she looked up to, she took a few deep breaths and calmed down. “no I’ll be fine, just took me by surprise that’s all, I mean I wouldn’t have thought Adam wouldn’t like you inviting some girl you just met” Tommy shrugged as he turned and carried on walking “Adam’s a pretty cool guy when you get to know him” Alice had a huge excited grin spread across her face as she followed him “he does seem down to earth” Tommy nodded as he stopped by a large room with a table of drinks in it “he is, we can wait in here for him” Alice looked in the room and saw Brian and Roger sat on a couch enjoying a drink. Her breathing became short and rapid again as she looked at them sat there “is that..?” Tommy laughed and nodded as he walked in. Alice took two deep breaths again trying to steady her breathing and followed Tommy into the room. Brian looked up and saw Tommy walking over to the table of drinks “Hey Tommy, did you enjoy the show?” Tommy smiled as he grabbed two beers “yea, it was amazing as always Brian.” Alice walked in slowly feeling a little star struck “hey guys meet Alice, she was in the seat next to me during the show" Tommy handed her a chilled bottle of beer as Brian and Roger turned to look at her. Alice accepted the bottle of beer trying to steady her shaky hand, she looked down nervously at the crimson coloured carpet “come and sit down, did you enjoy the show?” Brian motioned to the empty couch beside him. Alice walked over feeling a lot more comfortable now he had spoken to her, she opened the bottle as she calmed herself enough to reply “it was amazing. I was brought up on Queen, I have always loved your music” she stopped talking suddenly worried she was rambling and would make a fool of herself. Tommy sat down beside Alice “are you two coming out with us tonight?” Brian shrugged as he looked at Roger “I don’t think we will tonight, we aren’t what we used to be you know” Alice smiled as she sat up straight “you’re only as old as you feel” Brian laughed slightly “well when I’m running around on that stage with Adam I feel my youthful self again, how about you Roger?” Roger laughed as he put his empty bottle on the table “yea he keeps me feeling pretty young” Tommy smiled as Alice put her bottle down on the table, she hesitated slightly then looked up “could I have a photo with you both please?” Brian smiled as he put his bottle down “of course” Alice let out her breath which she didn't even realise she had been holding in, Brian laughed as he watched her “you don’t need to be afraid to ask, it’s only a photo” Alice smiled nervously as she took her phone out “I didn’t want to be disrespectful and intrude on your downtime” Brian and roger both laughed “don’t be silly get over here and let’s get that photo” Tommy smiled and took the phone from Alice “here let me take it for you” Alice smiled as she went and sat between Roger and Brian, Tommy took a couple of photos, to be sure that at least one would be good “done, I took a couple they should be good” Alice smiled as she stood up “thank you so much” she walked back over to Tommy as Brian’s phone rang “better go take that, it was nice meeting you Alice” she smiled, as she took her phone from Tommy, Roger stood up and smiled “I better go see what Rufus is up to, make sure he's still behaving" he laughed to himself then turned to face Alice “it was nice meeting you” Alice smiled as they both left “nice meeting you both too, thanks for the photo and an amazing show” they both walked out leaving Alice and Tommy in the room. Tommy smiled as he went to get another drink “that wasn’t so hard was it” he laughed slightly as he grabbed a bottle for himself “do you want another?” Alice shook her head “I don’t really drink beer but thanks” Tommy smiled as he looked at the table “theirs vodka and tequila too?” Alice turned smiling “oh really what kind of tequila?” Tommy picked it up and showed her “should have known Adam would have Patron, he wouldn’t mind me having some would he?” Tommy laughed as he opened it and poured her some in a glass “of course, not theirs another bottle here” Tommy walked over and handed Alice the glass as Adam walked in “dam Tommy I am looking forward to Tonight” Adam looked up and saw Alice as the colour drained from her cheeks “oh hello” Tommy looked up “Adam this is Alice, I asked her to the after party” Adam smiled as he noticed how nervous she looked, he then walked over to the drinks “Hi Alice” she smiled taking a deep breath “hey” Adam laughed slightly as he poured some tequila in a glass “I don’t bite honey” Adam walked over to the couch where Brian had been sat, with a glass of tequila in hand he sat down across from Alice and smiled “we are heading out in 10 minutes, Brian and Roger have headed out all ready to meet Rufus” Tommy smiled as he picked up his beer “they’ve decided to come out then?” Adam nodded as he took a drink of his tequila “yea something about feeling young when they are around me” Alice coughed as she chocked on her drink a little shocked, Adam laughed slightly thinking it was the drink “tequila not for you honey?” Alice shook her head as Tommy laughed “they weren’t going to come out, Brian made a comment about being old now, Alice told them that you’re only as old as you feel and they both said that you make them feel pretty young” Adam raised an eyebrow as he looked at Alice “wow they listened to you, I’ve been telling them that since we started singing together” Alice laughed as she looked at Adam “I only said it because that’s what my mum said when she first saw them running around on stage with you” Adam smirked as Alice took a drink. A tall security guard walked into the room “Adam your driver is waiting” Adam smiled as he stood up and grabbed the bottle of patron “well the nights still young”


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy stumbled out onto the sidewalk behind Alice “let me walk you back its pretty late” Alice smirked as she watched Tommy almost fall over “you are so drunk right now” Tommy laughed as he grabbed Alice to stop her from walking into a street light “not the only one” Alice smiled and stood up “I’m staying at the Hilton” Tommy smirked as he moved the hair out of his face “me too” Alice started walking linking her arm with Tommy’s for balance “thanks for walking me back, you didn’t have to leave” Tommy laughed slightly as he stopped to pull up his jeans “I wanted to leave, besides what sort of man would I be if I let you walk home alone.” Alice smiled as they carried on walking, after a while she looked up to see the hotel “that didn’t take long” Tommy laughed as he looked at his phone “40 minutes” Alice looked at him shocked and laughed as they walked into the main reception “felt like 10” Tommy looked over at the bar and smiled seeing it was still open “want another drink?” Alice smiled as she walked over “I’ll have a double tequila please” Tommy smiled and walked over sitting by the bar “charge it to room 310 with a double shot of Jack Daniels” Alice smiled as she looked at Tommy “I can pay you don’t have to” Tommy smiled as he picked up his glass “I want to” Alice smiled and drank her drink as Tommy drank his “you got a little lipstick smudge... let me get that” Tommy wiped under Alice’s lip wiping the smudged lipstick away, he looked into her eyes as she looked up into his, naturally, they leaned closer to one another closing the gap between them, slowly their lips met and became one. Alice pulled away shocked, she wasn't sure what to make of what just happened, she paused looking at him then she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him back into a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice sat up in bed and rubbed her banging head “oh god how much did I drink last night” she looked around realising that she wasn’t in her own room, slowly the events from the night before started to come back to her, she remembered hitting the clubs for the after party with Adam Lambert and Tommy. She could hear the soft murmurs of someone sleeping at the side of her, not recognising the sounds she looked down to see, Tommy Joe fast asleep beside her. Alice widened her eyes in shock as she realised she was naked “fuck!” Alice got out of bed and started throwing her clothes on quickly while trying not to wake Tommy. She grabbed her bag leaving the room before sprinting down the hall to the elevator.  
Alex walked out of the bedroom and rolled his eyes as he saw Alice sat on the couch with her head in her hands, she looked like she was in a sorry state. "Got a hangover?” Alice looked up and sighed “yes” Alex looked at her pissed off “I’m going to get changed for breakfast, I suggest you do the same unless you want to go down looking like you’re a slut on the walk of shame!” Alice looked down as Alex walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps. Alice sighed relieved “thank god, he thinks I slept out here” Alice stood up and walked into the bedroom to change. Together they walked into the large dining room in the hotel set to the right side of the main reception. They walked over to an empty table and sat down, Alex looked up frustrated Alice still had her sunglasses on at the breakfast table, he pulled them off her face aggressively “I don’t care how hungover you are, suffer the consciences” Alice sighed trying not to get mad when she saw Tommy walking into breakfast. Tommy smiled as he noticed Alice and started walking towards her table, she looked down worried he was going to tell Alex what happened between them. Tommy stopped by the table and smiled “hi Alice is it?” Alex looked up at him and snapped rudely “can I help you!?” Tommy smiled as he looked at Alice blatantly ignoring Alex “you left this on the bar after you saw me last night, guess you got a bit overexcited after meeting me” Alice smiled relieved as she looked up and took the phone Tommy was holding out to her “oh god I would forget my head if it wasn’t attached, thank you so much” Tommy winked at her obviously realising she was sat with her partner “I’ll leave you both to your holiday now, enjoy breakfast” Tommy walked away as Alex looked up at Alice “so want to tell me about that then?” Alice sighed as she put her phone in her pocket “that’s Tommy Joe, Adam’s guitarist” Alex rolled his eyes “I know I recognise him from the photos all over your laptop, why did he have your phone?” Alice looked down slightly “I went to a bar last night and well...” Alice paused taking a deep breath knowing Alex was going to get angry “Adam’s after party was there, as I was leaving Tommy was walking the same way, he walked me back here because I was alone and I bought him a drink to thank him. I guess I left my phone on the bar” Alice peered up at him seeing how furious he looked as he glared at her “oh and you just happened to be in the same pub did you? And you bought him a drink did you is that all you did!” Alice looked up speaking before thinking “he was being a gentleman” Alex glared at her and she looked down again knowing she shouldn’t have said that “how else did you repay him men don’t just walk you home for nothing, did you fuck him in the toilets, maybe a quick hand job” Alice could feel the eyes on her from the tables close by and she couldn’t hold her tongue anymore “obviously you know nothing about being a gentleman!” Alex stood up and left the table “I’ll see you upstairs” Alice sighed as she swept her hair over her face to hide the stray tears that rolled down her cheeks. Alex was furious with her but she was determined to rise above it, she took one of the fancy shaped napkins of the table and dried her tears. “Mind if I sit?” Alice looked up as she wiped her cheek and saw Tommy stood with two cups of coffee “no of course not” Tommy sat down and put a strong black coffee in front of her “best hangover cure” Alice smiled and picked up the hot, steaming cup taking a drink “thank you” Tommy smiled as he saw the corner of her lips twitch into a small smile “my pleasure. So I’m just guessing here, that was your boyfriend?” Alice nodded feeling guilty “I should have said something last night, I’m sorry” Tommy shook his head as he put his hand on hers “its fine don’t worry. I did wonder though, why wasn’t he at the show if you had two tickets?” Alice looked at him questioningly as she pulled her hand back “how did you know I had two?” Tommy shrugged as he took a drink “you dropped your bag on the ride to the club and they fell out” Alice shrugged as she put her cup down “he doesn’t like Adam” she paused for a moment “well that’s an understatement” Tommy nodded as Alice took a sip of coffee then continued “I think he’s jealous, I mean when we first got together I was going to see Adam more then I was him and he’s so unsupportive.” Tommy frowned as he looked at her “I heard how he spoke to you while I was getting coffee, not to pry but why are you with him you seem so unhappy and he doesn’t trust you at all” Alice shrugged as she looked down again “we get along so well until it comes to something to do with Adam, I’m scared to go to show’s and radio promos now” Tommy frowned as he looked at her “you will never be happy with someone who can’t support you” Alice frowned she wasn't sure what to say so just looked down at her coffee. Tommy sighed looking at her “it’s not my place to say these things but I can’t just watch a guy treat you like that” Alice could feel herself welling up, before she burst into tears in front of him she swallowed the last mouthful of coffee, then stood up “I better go, thanks for the coffee” Tommy smiled as he stood up “no problem, maybe I’ll see you later” Alice nodded as she walked past Tommy to the elevator with a sad look on her face. Tommy frowned as he turned and watched her leave, he sighed as she walked out of sight then walked back over to his table and sat down “you really should have left her alone” Tommy looked up at Adam and sighed “you heard the way he spoke to her, he sounds abusive” Adam sighed as he put his cup down “it’s not your place Tommy!” Tommy sighed slightly knowing Adam was right but also knowing he couldn’t watch her get hurt “but he doesn’t deserve her, I had to be sure she was okay”


	4. Chapter 4

Alice looked down at the sunrise coloured cocktail in the tall glass in front of her, she kept her head down to hide the stray tears as she was thinking about everything that had happened when she heard a familiar voice “Hey Alice!” Alice looked up to see Tommy walking over she wiped her eyes and put on a fake smile “Tommy hi” Tommy frowned as he saw her wipe away tears “are you alright?” Alice shrugged “I spoke to him this afternoon and he packed up and left, he even seemed happy about it” Tommy sighed as he sat down “I am so sorry, you didn’t do this because of what happened last night did you?” Alice shook her head “last night made me realise I didn’t love him. The way he treated me when I left for the concert and the way he treated me this morning. I was more frightened of him then in love with him” Tommy looked at her sympathetically “hey why don’t you let us join you, you look like you could use some cheering up” Alice shook her head “oh no Tommy you enjoy yourself I’ll be fine” Tommy shook his head “don’t be silly I’ll go get us some drinks you wait there” Tommy walked over as Adam walked towards him, Alice watched them talking and tried to read their lips. 

Adam looked over at Alice then walked over he sat down next to Alice in the booth and smiled “hey did you enjoy last night?” Alice nodded as she smiled “I did thank you and I won’t post any of the photos from last night, I can delete them if you like” Adam laughed slightly “oh don’t worry about it” Adam paused as he took a drink and looked at Tommy stood at the bar “you know he hasn’t stopped talking about you today” Alice looked up at Adam a little shocked “really?” Adam nodded as he looked back at her “what love spell are you using, I want in” Adam and Alice laughed as a couple of other people came to join them. Adam leaned in close as Tommy was walking back over “he really like’s you” Alice finished her drink and looked up about to answer when she realised Tommy was in front of her "the guy on the bar said you were drinking tequila sunrise, is that alright?” Tommy put the glass down in front of her and smiled as he sat in the booth beside her "thanks Tommy” Adam looked at the glass intrigued “oh that sounds nice, what does it taste like?” Alice smiled as she looked at Adam “try some if you want, it’s my favourite cocktail right now” Adam smiled as he picked up the glass and took a small drink “oh that’s good, I’m so having one of those next drink” Tommy smiled as he watched a carefree smile appear on Alice’s face while everyone sat chatting “so Alice what’s the plan for the rest of your holiday” Alice shrugged as she looked at Adam “I was thinking of extending my holiday and going to the next show” Tommy smiled as he looked at Adam “oh I’m going to the next show too come with me” Adam raised an eyebrow at Tommy “oh gosh I wouldn’t want to impose” Tommy shook his head as he looked at Adam “you wouldn’t be Adam doesn’t mind, do you, Adam?” Alice looked at Adam who was suddenly smiling “of course not, it would be great” Alice smiled as Adam pulled out his phone and sent a text “all sorted, I’ll have a ticket waiting for you with Tommy’s.” Alice smiled listening to everyone’s stories about Adam on tour. 

Tommy smiled as he got up “drinks anyone” Alice smiled and stood walking past Tommy “I’ll get them” she smiled and walked over to the bar as a couple of the guys got up and left till there was just Adam and Tommy. Adam looked up at Tommy and raised an eyebrow “come to the show with me huh?” Tommy rolled his eyes as he looked at Alice stood by the bar “what’s wrong now?” Adam sighed as he followed Tommy eyes seeing he was looking at Alice “what has gotten into you Tommy, you’ve never acted this way before” Tommy looked at Adam confused “acted what way before?” Adam shook his head and rolled his eyes “chasing after a girl Tommy it’s not like you” Tommy sighed as he shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Alice “I don’t know this started the minute I laid my eyes on her, she’s special” Adam grinned slightly as he looked at Tommy “sounds like love at first sight, be careful though Tommy remember she just got out of something, you don’t want to be the rebound guy” Tommy nodded as Alice walked back over with a tray of drinks. Alice put the tray down on the table smiling “the cocktails are on a special if I bought one I got one free, he said it was a happy hour” Adam smiled as he looked at the silver mirror like tray “is that tequila sunrise?” Alice nodded as she put two glasses in front of Adam, she picked up a glass of Jack Daniels and put it in front of Tommy “and a JD for you” Alice sat back down next to Tommy and smiled as she picked up her glass “you know it’s strange, I always imagined being here” Tommy looked up as he picked up his glass not sure if he had understood her right “what do you mean?” Alice laughed slightly “well I always imagined what I would say to you both if I ever got to have a drink with you, I just never thought I would be so calm” Adam laughed as he put down his first glass. Adam had experienced this before, ever since he found fame and fortune, fans would fantasise over what he was like “what did you want to say to me then?” Alice shrugged as she looked at Adam “oh it’s nothing really, just how much your music and how you are on stage gave me the confidence to grow as a person” Adam looked at her slightly shocked not expecting that answer and a little confused “what do you mean how I am on stage?” Carefully Alice picked up the tall glass containing her cocktail and took rather large mouthful for confidence “well you don’t care what people think and you don’t apologise for who you are” Adam smiled slightly as he picked up his second cocktail, it still felt surreal that people looked up to him and he made them more confident to be who they are “well you shouldn’t have to be sorry for being you, that’s like being sorry for breathing” Alice finished her cocktail as she listened to Adam talking "you taught me that, you made me feel like it was okay to be different. Thank you” Adam just smiled sweetly at her as he glanced across at her. “I didn’t think I was that special” Tommy shook his head knowing what was coming as Alice tried not to laugh “you have got to be kidding me, do you know how many lives you have changed and how many you have saved just by being yourself” Adam shrugged as he picked up his drink “I really don’t see myself as a hero, people believed in themselves and because they believed in themselves they didn’t do what they were going to do.” Tommy picked up his Empty glass trying to change the subject “does anyone want another drink?” Adam shook his head as he looked at the clock “I better get off, got to be up early in the morning to head out” Alice smiled as Adam stood up “I’m fine thanks” Alice picked up her second cocktail as she looked at Adam “good night see you at the show” Adam smiled “night Alice, see you later” Adam walked over to the bar with Tommy while Alice waited in the booth, Alice watched the pair as they walked to the bar and then stood there for a few moments talking. Occasionally Tommy or Adam would look back and flash her a cheesy grin. Tommy stood by the bar and ordered another Jack Daniels “just remember what I said Tommy okay” Tommy turned to Adam and smiled “don’t worry, I can handle myself” Adam rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Tommy could be like and walked over to the elevator.

Alice smiled as she put her glass down on the coffee table in Tommy’s room “thank you for tonight, it’s really cheered me up” Tommy smiled and leaned across the black couch to pause the TV “no problem, do you want another drink?” Alice shook her head “no I’m okay thanks” he got up to get himself a drink "I’m just going to check my phone and get a drink you can hit play if you want” Tommy walked into the bedroom, as the door shut behind him Alice yawned suddenly feeling very tired, she laid down on the couch making herself comfy. Tommy walked back into the room a short while later looking at his phone “sorry I took so long my mom called” when Alice didn't answer him, he looked over to see asleep on the couch with her legs tucked up in a fetal position, Tommy smiled as he pulled a soft black blanket from the back of the chair and covered her with it, then quietly walked back into his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice rubbed the temples of her forehead as she sat up “good morning” Alice turned to see Tommy sat on the chair drinking a cup of coffee, she looked at him slightly confused “did I fall asleep” Tommy nodded as he stood up “yea, my mom called me and I was out of the room a while and when I come back you were asleep. Do you want a coffee?” Alice picked up her phone as she nodded “black please two sugars” Tommy walked over to the kitchen worktop and made her a cup of coffee “did you sleep alright” Alice read her messages and sighed, when she didn’t answer Tommy looked around to see a frown on her face “you alright?” Alice shook her head “it’s nothing don’t worry” Tommy looked down and frowned before he walked over with the cup in his hand “I may be able to help” Alice sighed as she put her phone down on the coffee table “it’s just the aftermath of the breakup, messages from my friends all wanting to know what happened, from him telling me he wants his stuff now and from my mom because I broke up with a good guy, I really don’t get what she saw in him” Tommy handed her the cup and sat down beside her “mothers only see what they want to see, she doesn’t want to see her baby girl hurt and alone she’s worried about you that’s all” Alice faked a smile at Tommy then took a mouthful of the steaming coffee “I would rather be alone than be with him” Tommy nodded as he wiped a tear from her cheek “I just wish they could see what sort of guy he was” Alice put the coffee down and rested her head on Tommy’s shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her and held her as they sat in silence. Tommy sighed as he looked at the clock, he was reluctant to stop holding her but knew he had to “Alice we need to pack I booked you on my flight tonight” Alice sat up and looked at Tommy a little shocked “you booked me on your flight” Tommy nodded as he looked at her “yea for the concert tomorrow, I thought it would be easier for us to travel together” Alice paused for a moment looking at him still slightly shocked “I’ll pay you back for the flight how much was it” Tommy shook his head “its fine, I don’t want the money back” Alice looked over at him and sighed, she didn't need his charity and wanted to pay him back “please let me pay you back” Tommy looked at Alice a little confused “why do you want to pay me back it’s a gift” Alice picked at her chipped purple nail polish “people will start talking if they knew, they would say I’m a gold digger and I’m not, I can pay my own way Tommy, I don’t want everyone thinking I am a gold digger” Tommy shook his head as he pulled Alice’s face up to look him in the eyes “no one will find out unless you tell them, Alice this is a gift I don’t want the money back I just want you to have fun” Alice sighed as she looked at him “I’m sorry, my mind just over thinks a lot of things” Tommy shrugged “don’t worry about it, seriously I’m the same” he smiled and stood up “I’m going to go pack and shower meet you in the lobby at 5 our flight is at 8 pm” Alice nodded as she stood up and grabbed her phone “see you at 5”


	6. Chapter 6

Alice stood in the room looking at her packed bag by the door, she looked up at the clock on the wall seeing it was 4:50 pm she was finding it hard, the realisation that she was about to fly with Tommy Joe, she sighed and picked up the phone calling Tracy her best friend. Tracy looked down at her phone to see her best friends name displayed on the screen "hey beautiful” Alice smiled hearing her voice “I need some advise” Tracy grinned slightly “fill me in on what’s happened I already heard you ditched that controlling bastard” naturally Alice nodded her head even though no one but her could see “I went to the concert and” Alice paused still feeling like it was unbelievable “well I was sat next to Tommy Joe” Tracy gasped not quite believing what she was hearing “the Tommy Joe... Adams guitar player Tommy Joe! How lucky are you so what happened” Alice looked up at the clock ticking away on the wall making sure she wasn't late “the Tommy Joe from Adam’s band! He invited me to a party and I met Brian and Roger too then I met Adam, and we kind of got really drunk and I woke up next to Tommy” Tracy gasped again “oh god you didn’t did you” Alice sighed “we did and I don’t really remember it, but I had left my phone and Tommy brought me it at breakfast he said I left it on the bar after I met him, I smiled took it and then Alex started yelling at me and left, I sat at the table with tears running down my face as Tommy come over and basically told me I should leave him, so I did” Alice paused again still feeling like Tracy wouldn’t believe her “I was sat alone having a drink when Tommy and Adam walked into the hotel bar with some friends. When he realised what had happened Tommy made everyone join me to cheer me up, and then Adam told me that Tommy hadn’t stopped talking about me all day, he said that he wanted my love spell as a joke. Tommy invited me to the concert and Adam got me the tickets. I was going to pay my own way but, when I woke up this morning Tommy told me he paid for my flight” Tracy laughed slightly she was happy to hear her friend was having the best time especially after a breakup “you hooked up with Tommy Joe then you spent the night with him again!!” Alice shook her head “no I fell asleep on the couch in his room but I don’t know if I should go with him, Tracy. Thing is, as you well know I just broke up with Alex. I don’t know what to do and, people will think I’m a gold digger” Tracy laughed again while shaking her head “when have you ever cared what people think of you, your just scared of having a glimmer of happiness in your life. As you spent so long being controlled and emotionally abused by that bastard, go with him have fun for once in your life please” Alice sighed slightly “but what will my mum think” Tracy rolled her eyes “screw her! She never cared what you wanted before go with him or, I swear I’ll come and drag your arse with him. Now what are you going to do?” Alice sighed and rolled her eyes “go with him” Tracy smiled, at last, knowing her friend was about to have some well-needed fun for once, she looked at the dog waiting to be groomed "I got to go, Hun, I'm in the middle of grooming but have fun with Tommy ok! Love you" Alice smiled slightly “love you too” she hung up and looked at her bags again.   
Tommy looked at the clock anxiously “5:15 she should have been here by now” a hotel employee dressed in the usual dark blue hotel uniform walked over to him “Mr Ratliff your cab won’t wait much longer I’m sorry but if you don’t leave now you may miss your flight” Tommy looked down disappointed. “I should have known she wouldn’t come” Tommy picked up his heavy bags feeling let down by Alice “can I help you with those sir” Tommy shook his head “no just give this to the girl in room 506” Tommy handed him an envelope with the name Alice wrote on the front as he walked towards the doors. Tommy put his bags in the cab and looked back at the hotel he frowned and walked over to the open cab door. Reluctantly he jumped in holding his bags.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice ran frantically across the lobby hoping she wasn't too late “has Tommy Joe left yet!?” she asked a hotel employee, The employee looked up at Alice and handed her the sealed envelope “he’s about to leave, he left this for you” Alice grabbed it from his hand and thanked him. She ran through the hotel lobby and out of the main doors, she looked over seeing Tommy putting his luggage in a cab, Alice ran to the doors hoping she would get there in time to stop him as she saw him getting in the cab she felt her heart sinking “Tommy wait” Tommy turned to see Alice running frantically down the path to the cab. Tommy’s heart fluttered as relief washed over him seeing Alice running towards him “I thought you weren’t coming” Alice looked down at the ground, nervously picking at her nail polish again “so did I but someone told me I shouldn’t run away from happiness” relieved Tommy took hold of her hand "well whoever that was remind me to thank them someday” Alice smiled sweetly as Tommy pulled her close “I will always treat you right Alice” he pulled her into a passionate kiss holding her tight like he was never going to let her go.


End file.
